It's just Candy Land
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Remus loves his old childhood muggle games and is trying to get Sirius to play, but Sirius is bored and is changing things to be more fun for him. Remus is in for a surprise. So, having writers block on other stories so read this one as payment for now.


"Um...yeah sure, I guess." Sirius said, not really sure what he was agreeing to. Remus had summoned a board game from his house and was ranting to Sirius about how he use to play it all the time when he was little. I mean it was not as intreguing as spin the bottle or truth or dare might have been, but still. The perverse sector of Sirius' mind worked on flipping this game over to his advantage. _How hard can it be?_ Sirius asked himself _I mean come on the guy who named the game Candy Land obviously had multiple things on his mind._ His mind worked on this concept as he watched Remus pull different objects out of the box. The cards, the board, the weird somewhat human resembling people pieces.

"Okay rules..." Remus said pulling out a paper with the rules on them.

"...Sirius pick a piece to use...Sirius." Sirius had been spacing out watching Remus talking, not hearing anything he was saying.

"Yeah, uh what? Sirius said coming out of his daze.

"Pick a piece." Remus repeated holding out the weird somewhat human resembling people pieces.

"Oh, right." Sirius said, picking up a blue very happy looking person.

"Okay so we have to play rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first." Remus said.

"What about scissors?" Sirius said chewing on his pieces' head.

"It's a game to start, Sirius." Remus said pulling the now slightly decapitated piece from Sirius' mouth.

"What weird names..." Sirius said."...Candycane forest, Gumdrop mountians, what kind of game is this?"

"Sirius."

"Yeah, what?"

"Does everything have to be perverse with you." Remus asked, Sirius Smirked.

"No, but it does make everything more interesting." Remus shook his head at this typical Sirius response. After a few failed attempts of Remus trying to teach Sirius about Rock, Paper, Scissors, Remus just decided to go first. They drew cards back and forth and slowly their pieces moved through the world of candy land. Sirius was getting slightly bored and was tapping his piece on the board making it dance. Each time Remus landed on a specific place the board spit out the candy that the place referred to. They continued to play a few rounds with candy popping out of the board and the characters jumping around and singing about their candy. At one point Lord Licorice and Princess Lolly had a fight about who had the best candy. In the end (under Sirius' wand waving) Princess Lolly started to hit on the Lord Licorice and they began to make out.

"Sirius." Remus said crossing his arms.

"What?..." He said looking all innocent. "...it's funny." He said as Princess Lolly ran into Licorice castle giggling no stop, followed closely by the Lord.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Remus said. Giving up on the game as his piece dance around in the gumdrop mountains. Sirius caught a Lollipop that bounced out of the board and unraveled the paper.

"Mmmm....." He hummed as he closed his mouth around the lollipop. Remus suddenly became very distracted by the moving of Sirius' mouth so careful sucking and licking at the sticky confection rolling around behind his lips, he could only watch them. He knew that Sirius was doing it on purpose, teasing until he broke. Directing his attention until all that was holding Remus' sanity was his brain saying _it's Sirius, just Sirius_(this never lasted long). His own chocolate forgotten, Remus just watched as Sirius continued to moan over the candy. Sirius shifted slightly which was something Remus had never seen him do in these situations, It was usually Remus who couldn't help himself. Sirius finished his fruity treat biting the last of it off the stick and licking it clean, so seductively Remus thought he might lose himself right then and there. Sirius opened his eyes revealing the now black colored spheres darkened by his need and want of Remus' mouth which was at the moment open. Sirius attacked this invitation pushing him backwards his knees crushing the board. His tongue slipped into Remus' hearing the boy moan with lust and his hand grabbed a clump of Sirius' hair. Remus felt his shirt being unbuttoned and Sirius' mouth disconnected from his, to then latch onto his ear, then his neck and then collar bone. His shirt completely unbuttoned now Sirius' mouth moved again.

"Traveling down gingerbread lane to the gumdrop mountians..." Remus heard him whisper as Sirius'  
mouth went down his chest and then connected with one of his nipples.

"unnn...uh." Sirius sucked harder. "Ah...hnn..nnn..." Remus moaned. Sirius moved to the other nipple. "oh god...Sirius..." he whispered, feeling the other boy sliding down further. Sirius nipped and sucked at the newly exposed soft skin, that very rarely saw day light.

"No...Sirius...no...not there..." Sirius had been teasing Remus' waste band, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the boys boxers. He licked the pre-cum lingering at Remus' tip. "ah...nnn...more, please Sirius."

Sirius smiled softly kissing down Remus impressive length, no doubt helped by his lycanthrope problem. _Though_ thought Sirius _it could hardly be considered a problem from my angle.  
_Suddenly Remus heard the lock in the door click as someone entered into the room and hastily pulled his trousers up as the person walked in on their slightly inappropriate "game".

"Hi Regulus." Sirius said brightly.

"Um...hi?..." He said. "...did I interrupt something?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh no we were just playing on of Remus' old muggle board game."

"Uh huh...?" Regulus said obviously catching on to the situation anyway, despite sirius' comment. "What's it called?"

"Uh...um..." Remus said still trying to gain composure. "...um, Candy Land." He studdered as Sirius played his zipper,  
while Regulus' head was in the closet.

"Oh, I know that game Barty and I played that once... But how does You, Him and Lack of clothes equal Candy Land?" Regulus chuckled to himself y_ou know how _He thought to himself _that's how it was with you and Barty._ Sirius caught on with his brother's ruse and said.

"It was strip Candy Land."

"Sirius, shut up." Remus said sharply.

"Wow, that sounds tasty. Can I join?" Regulus asked.

"Um..." Remus said.

"Sure.." Sirius cheerily. "...we'll have to set up the board." Regulus sat down on the rug, smirking.

"Mmmm...I can't wait to get to frosting falls." He said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at Remus, whose eyes began to droop.

"I was almost there before you interrupted." Sirius said running his finger up Remus' leg, Remus shivered.

"Oh fuck Candy Land..." Regulus said still staring at Remus. "...I'm craving a Remus cream sandwich." Sirius closed his eye's briefly.

"I couldn't agree more." Sirius said. This conversation lead Remus, Regulus and Sirius into another type of Candy Land that was far from a flat piece of colored carboard and weird somewhat human resmbling pieces of plastic....though you really never know.


End file.
